Bugs
This is a page for any currently known bugs found found in-game, if you find any others not listed, feel free to add them. Duplicating Items Sometimes when spamming the Sell button, items may duplicate in the area where you can buy back items you sold. This is useful if you bought an In-App Purchase (IAP), since items bought are worth 0 gold until it is upgraded. The upgrades for IAP items are free for the first upgrade, so you technically have an easy way to farm gold. Duplication works best when selling at least two items at one time. Works on version 1.26 on the iOS. Duplication Glitch 01.PNG|We are going to use the sniper got from IAP. Need LVL 5 so we can upgrade once. Duplication Glitch 02.PNG|Before spamming the Sell button. Duplication Glitch 03.PNG|After two successful rounds of duplication. Duplication Glitch 04.PNG|After more rounds of successful duplication. Duplication Glitch 05.PNG|Inventory full of snipers. Keep one that won't be upgraded so you can repeat the process. Duplication Glitch 06.PNG|Go upgrade each of the snipers in the bag. First upgrade is free for IAP items. Duplication Glitch 07.PNG|Because the weapon was upgraded, it now is worth something. Sell it all. Duplication Glitch 08.PNG|Congratulations, you just made free money (you cheater). Invisible Enemies These enemies will sometimes appear as floating or 'possessed' weapons. They cannot be hurt but will sometimes set off the Sniper's gravity trap when activated nearby. The weapon in the enemies hand will also tend to 'follow' you as if you had attacked it and aggravated it. A3void.jpg|Falling through the Arena 3 void. A3void2.jpg|The hole. The "Void" At random intervals during a multiplayer game,a player might fall though the layers of a map due to the map regenerating. This is a bug fixed in multiplayer by either disconnecting and reconnecting, teleporting to a boss, or teleporting to one of the three home cities. You can still be seen on the mini-map and map and are able to 'lead' other players as you can 'walk' in the void. You are able to walk through walls and off the boundary of the map. There is no bottom and you do not die should you fall through these layering errors. The map can be seen for a short time from the bottom but will slowly shrink away until you are in utter darkness. The only exception being the void in Roaring Valley in which there is a solid invisible floor. The void.jpg|Lost Base void|linktext=Me falling into the void The visible Void.jpg|The visible 'Void'|linktext=Void that you can walk into Visible void .jpg|More visible 'Void'|linktext=The void accessible by a layering glitch in Roaring Valley 'Possession' This is a visual display bug seen by other players but not yourself. The two most common variations of this bug is either a player's upper body rotating or their heads spinning for short or extended periods of time. These are fixed by reentering the game, going through the portal, going to the boss' room, leaving the game, teleporting to one of the three home cities, going to the arena, or going to a dungeon. 'Zombification' This bug occurs in multiplayer and arena matches. This is a game playing affecting bug that occurs when a player is downed and lying on the ground and teammates heal the player. The player has a chance of reviving while still on the ground. This will cause the player to move around while lying on the ground and is also caused by attacking/moving while in the process of getting downed. This bug can be fixed by the player getting downed and dying/re-reviving them, disconnection and reconnection, or teleporting elsewhere. Negative/high levels Another bug is the negative or high level requirement that is able to be put into multiplayer rooms. This bug allows you to punch in any number between negative 9 and 99. As the current level capacity is Lv.25, this is considered a bug. Morphing Weapons Another bug which causes a grey slot to appear when equipped and used. The origin and cause of this bug is currently unknown. This specific bug will also cause the "morphing" weapon to change to whatever weapon/item was last selected. This also occurs when one of these weapons are in your pack. Note that the weapons statistics will remain and cannot be used in any other fashion than a gun. Other known specifics of this bug are that when moved from any slot in your pack or weapon slider it will become large and cover most or all of your screen. A Morphing Weapon.jpg|A morphing weapon in my inventory Strange mini-weapons bug.jpg|Me holding the weapon|linktext=Note the weapons slider at the right side and its current item Morphing weapon as a chip.jpg|The morphing weapon in my pack as a chip|linktext=Note this can be done with any item White/Black-Out Enemies This bug is caused by certain textures not loading in Arena matches (occurring in SinglePlayer and MultiPlayer) and will make enemies appear to be completely white. A variation of this bug fits this exact description but upon death, the textures return to normal. Broken Images The only photographed instance is shown below. Upon entering the teleporter, text will appear as a variety of randomized characters with certain "shop" icons. This photograph was taken upon selecting Arena #3.